November
by CyberD
Summary: All written for sm monthly's challenge. This month featuring Mamo-chan!
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Gift to You  
Author/Artist: Supercutefoxy  
Medium: (Fanfic)  
Theme: DAY 1, ROSE  
Genre: friendship/romance  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

To Makoto he gave a pretty yellow bouquet of roses. They would make a perfect centerpiece for that big dinner date that she was having, he said. But mostly they were would give Makoto a beautiful glow that would make her all that much more confident in herself for said date.

To Rei he gave a dozen red roses. She thought that was rather silly of him to do and that he didn't need to give Usagi any ideas. She was jealous enough as it was. Then she smiled, pressed a kiss to the petals, and thanked him.

Ami was gifted with a single cross-bred bud. She took the flower with a confused frown. Mamoru bet her that she wouldn't be able to figure out what the parent flowers were before the bud bloomed. The instant light in her eyes as she accepted his challenge was thanks enough for him. Even if he did end up apologizing to the poor pedestrian she had knocked over in her haste.

For Minako he conjured a bred of rose that had not been seen on Earth since the Silver Millennium. Tears instantly sprang to her eyes as she took the flower presented to her. He was confused by that, but she simple smiled and said that she had always loved this special type of rose. He admitted that he didn't know that it was her favorite, only that a close friend of his back then had first brought them to Elysion; he called it a Morning Rose.

To Usagi he gave a rose shaped diamond pin…but only after she had demanded to know why he was running around giving other girls roses. Never mind the fact that they were his friends too and he just wanted to cheer them up, inspire them, or just shower them with gifts. She looked at the small flower blossom in her hand. She wanted to know why she didn't get real flowers like the other girls did. He told her that they did not need nor want his eternal love; because his love for Usagi would only end when the petals of that diamond rose fell off.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Musically Inclined

AUTHOR: SUPERCUTEFOXY

MEDIUM: FANFIC

THEME: **There are things known and things unknown and in between are the doors.** - Jim Morrison

GENRE: General/friendship

VERSION: ANIME/MANGA

RATING: G

Tamiki had been absent mindedly playing on the piano. It was nothing special, _Ave Maria._ If Mamoru was being completely honest with himself he would go so far as to say that Tamiki was horrible. Or maybe he was just use to Haruka's playing the piano and everything else just sounded terrible in comparison.

Then Tamiki started to softly sing along. The words were barley heard, he whispered so quietly. They were not the traditional words sung to the song though. This was an older script, one that Mamoru had not heard in millennia.

Mamoru didn't even realize he had opened that door in his mind. There was no flood of information or flashbacks. Just a quiet _click_; like the turning of a door handle. He didn't even realize he had access to this information. It was just there. He was hardly paying attention to the words that came out of his mouth.

"You really ought to stick to your pipes Zoicite." Tamiki hit a sour note.

"I can play the piano if I want to Master."

Mamoru sighed as he decided that Tamiki really was horrible at the piano.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: The First Step

AUTHOR: SUPERCUTEFOXY

MEDIUM: FANFIC

THEME: Isolation

GENRE: friendship

VERSION: ANIME/MANGA

RATING: G

Note: to be read after _In These Ruins We Find_

Usagi was out of town with her family. Minako had the flu so Tamiki was staying home with her. Ami was taking an extra course over the vacation and would not be available for another five hours. Rei was busy at the shrine, what with the holidays approaching and all. Same with Motoki at the arcade. And Makoto was at an interview for the culinary school and wouldn't be back till later that night.

Mamoru was no longer use to the peace and quiet that being alone brought. Usagi and the girls had so completely invaded his life that he hardly ever was by himself. And if he was, Tamiki jumped at the chance of 'guy time'. It was why he couldn't stand to be alone for more than two or three hours at the most.

It was why he picked up the phone and called Namakiri Izumi; even if Izumi did somewhat frighten him.


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Side Effects

AUTHOR: SUPERCUTEFOXY

MEDIUM: FANFIC

THEME: Caffeine

GENRE: General

VERSION: ANIME/MANGA

RATING: G

Mamoru dropped on the couch. Usagi bounced passed him into the kitchen. She was still talking about something. He could decipher her words. They had long since become one long string of sound. All he wanted to do was sleep. They had been all around the town today, not to mention the two attacks they dealt with.

He could feel his eyes becoming heavier. It was useless to resist. He was going to fall asleep on the couch. He was too tired to even make it to the bed.

When he woke up the next morning with a stiff neck and aching back he decided then and there that Usasgi was not allowed to have coffee ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: We Believe in You

AUTHOR: SUPERCUTEFOXY

MEDIUM: FANFIC

THEME: Blood Brothers

GENRE: Family/Friendship

VERSION: ANIME/MANGA

RATING: G

He could feel the whole world slow down. He could feel his brothers-in-arms ridding beside him. Each breath they took he felt, and each breath he took they felt. There was nothing they couldn't do; they had youth, strength, valor, and each other by their side. They would be victorious. The enemies they were headed for would not stop them. They could do this! They really did stand a chance. They would win this war! They would return home. He knew it!

He smiled as the wind blew his hair out of his face. He would face his destiny with his passion for life guiding him. Because he knew they could this.

He cried out when he felt the first of them fall. Serenity rushed to his side. She whispered soft words of comfort, but they fell on deaf ears. His hand clutched at his heart but the pain was not physical and so he could not stop it.

The Princess of Saturn was performing her part of the deal, holding on to that essence of his comrade's soul. It would be his duty to seal that essence within Elysion. He had to pull himself together. If he messed this up he would never see them again. Not in this life or the next. He had to do this right. He had to. If only it didn't hurt so much. If only he could think through the pain. If only-

His eyes locked onto Lorelie's. She turned away from him telling him it was ok. She understood if he could not do this; if the pain was too much. Juno paced back and forth while Helen simply sat at the window. Katharina walked in dressed in white; she was already mourning the loss of their friends-no! Their family.

He could do this. He _would_ do this. He would save them somehow. He would save any part of them he could. And one day, maybe not soon and maybe they would not recognize each other, but one day they would all meet again. They would all be a family again. He would make sure of it.

"You can do it, Endymion. I believe in you."

_We believe in you. _


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: In These Ruins We Find

AUTHOR: SUPERCUTEFOXY

MEDIUM: FANFIC

THEME: THE TEMPLE

GENRE: FRIENDSHIP/GENERAL

VERSION: ANIME/MANGA

RATING: G

He was not looking for anything special when he found it. He was not even thinking of them when he recognized it. In fact, the only reason he was even watching the program was for an assignment for one of his classes. He didn't even like the class. None of that mattered though, because he did see it and he did recognize it. It was the symbol of the Royal Family of the Eastern Kingdom. It was Jadeite's family crest. And those historians didn't even find worthy of mentioning even once! How could they not see its importance? It was etched into just about everything! Even on the sword made of pure jade. Oh. They did find the sword of jade. Or what was left of it.

Mamoru couldn't take it anymore so he turned off the television. He couldn't stand to see Jadeite's ancient family home in ruins. To listen to historians go on about some unknown Emperor. To watch them argue about who lived there and how old the relics were. But mostly he couldn't stand to see something from his past integrating with his current student life. So when the offer came up to go see the ancient ruins, he decided to go.

It was painful walking amongst the rubble and half formed walls of stone. It was harder still keeping the memories at bay. He had spent too much time in the Eastern Kingdom. Every glance brought up some type of memory. The archway that formed the entrance brought up the memory of his being introduced to the Crown Prince of the Jade Empire. The young blond had thought little of the younger Prince and they hadn't become friends till they were old enough to realize that a six month difference in age wasn't too bad.

Mamoru smiled at that memory as he looked around the room he was currently in. The outer wall had collapsed, most of the furnishings were worn down, and a bird had made a nest on what was left of the weapons case. But what surprised him the most was the small jade box; it was in very good condition and was about the size of his fist.

It felt like Jadeite. His energy was pulsing from the small box. It was protecting it from the elements and from intruders alike. But it was also calling for someone. Mamoru's eyes widened when he realized who it was calling for; and when he allowed his own power to answer Jadeite's the box opened. Mamoru picked it up and pulled the small picture out. It was not any type that would have been painted on Earth so it must have been taken on one of the Alliance planets.

The footsteps interrupted and further musings and Mamoru quickly stashed the small box in his pocket. The blond who walked in the room was fairly familiar to Mamoru. He was in the other section that had come on the trip and was one of the more vocal students about his theories. Actually, Mamoru noted, he was rather close to the truth.

"Wow. I would have thought the vultures had gotten all the important artifacts out of here." The laugh that followed was somewhat sardonic. The historians didn't know it and probably marked this room as a guest room and not important, but it actually been the room Endymion stayed in when he came to visit.

"You are Chiba-san right?"

"Yes." The blond gave him a once over. When he looked back up at Mamoru there was a light in his eyes that made Mamoru think of a large animal about to pounce on its prey.

"I am Namakiri Izumi. Nice to meet you." He gave a polite bow and Mamoru returned the gesture.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Those Pesky Shiny, Silver Volvo-driving, Sparkly Vampires  
Author/Artist: Supercutefoxy  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Day 8, Brainwashed  
Genre: humor  
Version: (Anime, Manga, PGSM)  
Rating: (G )

The first time was excusable. After all he was very nearly dead when it happened. The second time it happened…well he still wasn't to certain on just how it happened, but it couldn't have been his fault. He was weakened by the attack on Earth after all. And the third time really shouldn't count at all because what can you do when your very essence has been ripped out of your body?

But in all honesty, Mamoru was sick of constantly being brainwashed by the current threat to mankind. Why couldn't some of the others take a hit once in a while and let Tuxedo Kamen do the rescuing? He did exsist for more than inspirational speeches (that his creative writing professor only gave a 80 on, honestly) and to be desired by the invading forces of evil!

Mamoru never learned to be careful of his wishes and desires….

November 19, 2009 11:50pm

"Ten minutes guys! Just ten more minutes, I can't wait!"

"SHH! Usagi, be quiet. I want to watch the previews."

"No one watches the previews Rei."

"Pass the popcorn."

"QUIET!"

"…Ami?" A glare quickly stopped any form of question, comment, or suggestion from escaping Mamoru's mouth. He really had no idea why he had been drug out here with them. He didn't even like this kind of stuff. A quick look around the theater showed lots and lots of teenage girls and a few unlucky boyfriends being completely ignored.

Oh yes. This new invading evil was the trickiest of all. It was the epitome of all threats to mankind. Ten minutes later proved this to be true as all the girls in the theater cried out in sync – the way only the brainwashed by evil threats to mankind can do.

"EDWARD CULLEN!!!!!!"

"What's he got that I don't? Seriously. I have a nice shiny car. I have sparkly magic powers."

Mamoru was ignored for the rest of movie.


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Do As I Say, Not As I Do

AUTHOR: SUPERCUTEFOXY

MEDIUM: FANFIC

THEME: Waltz

GENRE: Friendship/Humor

VERSION: ANIME/MANGA

RATING: G

Endymion was thirteen when he burst into Jadeite's room demanding that he be taught how to dance with girls. Jadeite told him to go away and to ask one of his tutors, he was busy. Which in all fairness Jadeite was busy that night; he was busy trying to sneak off to annoy Kath…uh make that speak to Katharina Pudua, the lovely Lady of Mars.

Endymion stomped his foot and pouted. He must have been watching Zoicite. Jadeite glanced over at the time piece. He was going to be late. He sat down and tried to explain the basic steps to Endymion anyway.

It was a few months later, during a dinner and dance held to celebrate the trade treaties between Venus and Earth, that Jadeite saw the outcome of his lessons. Princess Lorelie of Venus had asked who taught the young Prince such charming dance steps. Jadeite choked on his drink.

"That is not how I told him to dance with ladies!"

"No, but it is how **you** dance with them." Nephrite laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Learning

AUTHOR: SUPERCUTEFOXY

MEDIUM: FANFIC

THEME: Fashion

GENRE: Family/Friendship

VERSION: ANIME/MANGA AU

RATING: G

It had been awkward and a bit weird at first. Minako had come home from school one day to find Mamoru of all people sitting in her living room. She had politely asked him why he was here (they weren't exactly what you would call close) and if there was something wrong with Usagi. He had just smiled and told her that he was waiting on her brother. Her mother had let him in and told him that Tamiki would be down shortly.

Minako just looked at him blankly. Since when did Mamoru know her brother let alone start hanging out with him? Apparently the answer was over winter break when they were both in Switzerland. Tamiki was there by then and Mamoru was putting on his jacket.

"Dear lord, man. What are you wearing?" Mamoru just looked at him, not understanding. This was a whole new side of Tamiki that he hadn't seen before.

"Minako, get your coat. We're taking Mamoru shopping." Mamoru looked over at Minako for an explanation.

"I had to learn from someone, right?" She grinned at him.

Tamiki learned that Mamoru really had no sense of style whatsoever and therefore it was his duty to see that the future King of Earth had at least some descent clothing.

Mamoru learned to hide his precious green jacket whenever Tamiki was nearby.


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Cooking Lessons

AUTHOR: SUPERCUTEFOXY

MEDIUM: FANFIC

THEME: equation

GENRE: humor/friendship

VERSION: ANIME/MANGA

RATING: G

The first time he tasted Usagi's cooking he had to count backwards from twenty and remind himself that she had just started her cooking lessons and would get better over time. After two years of her taking lessons and the only improvement being that Mamoru didn't have to immediately down a cup of soda, Mamoru decided that maybe he should learn to cook for himself. Just in case.

"Mamo-chan that taste horrible!" Usagi obviously didn't count backwards before telling him what she thought of it.

"Mamoru-kun, how much flour did you use?" Makoto was poking the creation with a look that she might give an unconscious yoma. Caution and a desperate need to obliterate it.

"I read that you could never use too much flour, or butter."

Once Makoto figured out that explaining things to Mamoru was much like explain things to Ami he did much better. After all, cooking is just like figuring out mathematical equations. Just follow the rules and tada!

He never learned to cook anything without the exact recipe and directions though.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Sticky Situations  
Author/Artist: Supercutefoxy  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Day12,fatherhood  
Genre: general/humor  
Version: (Anime, Manga, PGSM)  
Rating: G

When Usagi was pregnant he had read all the books and watched all the documentaries. He had even signed them up for a few classes. He thought he was well prepared for fatherhood. And he was too. He could change diapers, rock her to sleep, could multi-task with one arm full of pink baby and all sorts of things he never even thought he would have to do. In fact, he had no idea why he was so worried about fatherhood. He was great at it.

Three years later he started to wonder just why none of the books he read or programs he watched ever mentioned that fatherhood was a sticky messy job that only got sticker and messier the taller the toddler got.

"Chibi-Usa! Don't put that in your…hair."


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Unexpected  
Author/Artist: Supercutefoxy  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Day13,superstition  
Genre: humor  
Version: (Anime, Manga, PGSM)  
Rating: G

Usagi always thought that Mamoru was smart and level headed. He was the rational one in the relationship. That's how it had always been.

So when he pulled out of the way of small black kitten she thought he was trying to make sure she didn't trip on it. When he pulled her away from the ladder, he was just trying to keep her out of the maintenance worker's way. But when he threw a pinch of salt over his shoulder after spill some on the table she had to give into her giggles.

Who would have thought that Chiba Mamoru was superstitious?


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: On This Day We Remember

AUTHOR: SUPERCUTEFOXY

MEDIUM: FANFIC

THEME: Anniversary

GENRE: General/friendship

VERSION: ANIME/MANGA

RATING: G

They all spent this day differently, Mamoru noticed. That in itself wasn't strange. He just thought that they would all spend it together and celebrate their victory over the Dark Kingdom.

He himself spent the day in Elysion, with Helios. They would hold a private ceremony to honor the fallen. It was something he had done many times those last few days during the reign of the Silver Millennium. But this time, he honored the friends who sacrificed their lives, bodies, and souls for their planet, their Prince, their people, and the newly formed alliance.

According to Usagi, Ami would go to the pool and read romance novels all day. At night she would invite any of the girls over to watch movies; romance movies. She also wore a beautiful tanzanite necklace. Usagi had asked her why she didn't wear it more often. She never got an answer.

Rei would sit in front of the fire all day and all night. Literally. Usagi was worried about her and sent Mamoru to check on her when he finally returned from Elysion. He left the shrine at midnight; Rei was still sitting there. He suspected that she did not get the answers she was looking for.

Makoto would go on dates; a different guy each year. One year she just randomly picked a guy and introduced herself. The next day she would count off what was wrong with the guy and that she wouldn't be seeing him anymore. Usagi always made sure call her and would usually end up on the phone all night with her.

Nobody knew where Minako would run off too. She scared Usagi the most. Artemis had a suspicion that maybe she went to Magellan. Mamoru knew that she left Earth; he could feel when her bright light left the Earth and when it came back slightly dimmer but somehow much more solid.

Usagi would spend the day worried about her friends. Mamoru often called Haruka, Michiru, or Setsuna and asked them to keep her mind off of the girls' strange behaviors. She didn't remember the Shitennou being his guard- no his brothers. She only remembered them being the enemy.

Mamoru had a feeling that the others remembered them as they were before they died; and maybe remembered their friendship with the Shitennou too.

Maybe this year he would invite them to Elysion to honor their friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Not so picture perfect  
Author/Artist: Supercutefoxy  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Day15,Intern  
Genre: general/angst  
Version: (Anime, Manga, PGSM)  
Rating: (G )

It had always been his dream to be a doctor. He knew it would require a lot of hard work and study time. He knew he would have to sacrifice an active social life, but that was ok because this was his dream and he was going to be a doctor and save people's lives if it was the last thing he did.

Then he got into medical school and had to give up even more time to studying. He married Usagi after his first year was over. She understood that he could not do stuff with her like he did in high school. She was ok with only really talking to him over a shared dinner and only seeing him while he was studying.

Then he started his residency. They hit a rough spot in their marriage then. Not only was he constantly studying but he could be called into work at any given moment and was also expected to spend so many hours on overnight duty. Usagi didn't like being by herself at night. She wanted Mamoru home at nights but more often then not he was on the night duty. But this was his dream, he was going to be a doctor and save people's lives.

Then he lost a patient. She had been five years old with black hair and brown eyes. She died on his watch. She reminded him of Chibi-Usa.


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE: Tread Carefully

AUTHOR: SUPERCUTEFOXY

MEDIUM: FANFIC

THEME: Careful

GENRE: Family/humor

VERSION: ANIME/MANGA

RATING: G

He had to be careful. Everything had to be measured out precisely. Each factor had to be taken into consideration. It was nerve racking really. The only reason he was doing this was probably due to some old fashion integrity that had been pushed into his head during his last life time.

He took one more look at his mirror. Every article was in perfect condition, not a wrinkle in sight. He was dressed as proper for a young man and most importantly Usagi didn't know about this. She would tease him mercilessly if she found out. With one last tug on his winter coat, Mamoru headed out the door to the Tsukino's residence.

Kenji was surprised by the appearance of one Chiba Mamoru at his front door. He was even more surprised when Mamoru stated that he wanted to have a proper relationship with Usagi. Kenji being Kenji immediately jumped to the conclusion that he was talking about marriage and he quickly (loudly) and politely (rudely) explained that his daughter was too young to even think about that.

"I was going just going to tell you that I'm dating your daughter since she doesn't seem too inclined to tell you."

Mamoru moved up in Kenji's opinion.


	16. Chapter 16

TITLE: The Important Lessons in Life

AUTHOR: SUPERCUTEFOXY

MEDIUM: FANFIC

THEME: Chocolate

GENRE: General

VERSION: ANIME/MANGA

RATING: G

"What's a good gift to give to a girl?"

Endymion was fourteen when he came to Kunzite with this question. The King of the Middle Eastern Kingdom was the perfect person to ask in the Prince's mind. After all at thirty-three the man had to know everything about girls.

"I'm not the best person to ask about things like that, Prince."

It bothered Kunzite when Endymion asked things like that. What was a good response to give a young teenager? If it were Jadeite or Nephrite asking he would know what to tell them. But Zoicite and Endymion? They were still in that awkward stage between being too young to be interested and the courting age.

"Yes you are. You give Lorelie presents all the time. So what's a good present to give a girl?"

Kunzite was silly sometimes. Did he really think that Endymion didn't see the older man giving the Venusian Princess trinkets and flowers and pretty silks? Endymion absentmindedly wondered if Serenity liked any of those things, after all Lorelie was older than the Moon Princess.

Kunzite thought of the best answer that would not insult Princess Serenity- Lorelie had mentioned the small crush forming between the High Prince of Earth and the Moon Princess- but also could be considered appropriate for their stations.

"Chocolates."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why chocolate?" Food? That was a good gift for girls? Well, if Kunzite said so…

"Earth is the only planet that has coco. It would be unique and also be a gift from the Earth to this Lady you are interested in." And it will be considered a gift from a Prince trying to solidify a treaty to the Princess of the Kingdom on the other end of said treaty. Kunzite allowed that knowledge to ease his doubt as he sent Endymion off to bed.

"Oh wow! It's so good! What's it called?" Serenity looked at Endymion with stars in her eyes.

"Chocolate. It's made of coco, and that is only found on Earth."

"I love it! Thank you Endymion. No one ever gives me yummy food as gifts!"

Endymion beamed as the young Princess held onto his arm with one hand and the chocolate in the other.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Angel with Devil Horns  
Author/Artist: Supercutefoxy  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Day18, eye candy  
Genre: humor  
Version: (Anime, Manga, PGSM)  
Rating: R for suggested themes

He had been flipping through one of Mamoru's magazines-the kind that the girls have left behind- while waiting for the rest of the guys to show up for their usual Monday night football ritual. He flipped the page and stopped dead.

"Tamiki-kun? You ok?" Mamoru looked over Tamiki's shoulder to see what had caused him to go so pale. Izumi peaked over his other shoulder and gave an appreciative whistle.

"She's a looker. I suppose that she's pretty enough that I'd go for her if I came across her." That statement only caused Tamiki's completion to worsen; he was starting to turn a little green. Mamoru grinned and joined in on the teasing.

"I dunno. You can't really see her face. But she's defiantly a piece of eye candy." Tamiki let out a strange squeaking noise and jumped a little.

"What's the matter Iki-kun? We won't tell Ami-san if you've been ogling magazine girls. It's what these models are paid for after all, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact, it's quite normal to have fantasies about pretty- Tamiki!"

Tamiki had jumped off the couch and ripped the magazine out of Izumi's hands and proceeded to shred it into tiny bits.

"That. Was. My. Sister!!!" Mamoru felt the blood drain from his face and saw Izumi's grin fade faster than red hair dye.

"That was Minako?!?!?"


	18. Chapter 18

TITLE: Of children, play sets, and work.

AUTHOR: SUPERCUTEFOXY

MEDIUM: FANFIC

THEME: support

GENRE: Friendship

VERSION: ANIME/MANGA

RATING: G

Ken's hobbies always included working with his hands. They also seemed to change with the seasons. His current hobby was woodwork. His current project was a swing set for Kenichi and Chibi-Usa. He was currently measuring out a length of wood with the same look of intensity that Usagi gives her food.

"You do realize that Kenichi isn't old enough to play on a swing set right?"

Mamoru was in charge of holding up the support beam till Ken got everything hammered in. Secretly Mamoru thought that Ken liked hobbies that allowed him to beat on inanimate objects. He also made a mental note not to volunteer to hold the nails in place. Ken had horrible aim.

"He's already starting to crawl. He'll be walking before we know it and then it will be too late to start on this. Besides, you don't have a yard so where is Little Princess going to play?"

"You also realize that Usagi is only two months pregnant right?"

"Yeah I know." Mamoru shifted his weight as Ken began to hammer the beam into the support. They were going to have to take a break soon, it was getting cold.

"Just wanted to make sure you knew. We don't have to finish this today either."

"Yes we do. It has to be ready for the kids to play on."

Mamoru moved over to the other side, ready to repeat the process of holding the support beam in place while Ken worked out his frustrations.

"So, what's the real reason we're out in the snow building a play set for children who won't be using it for at least another few months?"

Ken looked up from his measuring, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

"Oh, you noticed?" At Mamoru's nod he sighed and continued, "Well, it's silly really. Mako-chan and I got into a fight. She's ready to go back to work already and I wanted her to wait until Kenichi is in school. It really got out of hand and we said some things and… I dunno, we've never really fought like this before. Sure we've argued, but it was always over and done with after an hour or so. This was three days ago!"

Mamoru blinked at the outpour of information. Really he should be use to it, but it still surprised him just how open Ken was. Again Mamoru held the support in place as Ken pounded away with the hammer.

"So, have the two of you talked about it anymore?"

"No."

"Have you talked at all?"

"Maybe."

"Ken!"

"What? We talked. It just wasn't anything meaningful."

"So maybe you need to talk about it with her. Calmly. You need to find some middle ground. Maybe Mako-chan can go back for a few hours in the evening or something. And then go back full time when Kenichi gets into school. You do know you can't keep her from working, it's her bakery. She still does all the paperwork."

"I know, I just… I have to put in more hours at work right now if I want to get that promotion. And I have a lot of work that I bring home with me. I just don't want Kenichi to feel like his parents aren't around. It's not a good way to grow up. You know that."

"Yeah, I do. And so do you. But you and Mako-chan are in a place in your careers where you have to put in a lot of effort in order to support your family the way you want to. It's hard on Usagi and me too. But all the hours I have to put into work and studying now will one day pay off. It's the same with you guys."

Ken smiled and placed his hand on Mamoru's shoulder.

"Thanks Mamoru."

"No problem. Just…is it supposed to look like that?"

Ken looked over at the frame work they had done that day. He tilted his head, maybe if he looked at it from a different angle…

"You know, now that you mention it. No, I don't think it is."

FYI: Asamoto Ken Nephrite's reincarnation


	19. Chapter 19

TITLE:

AUTHOR: SUPERCUTEFOXY

MEDIUM: FANFIC

THEME:

GENRE: General

VERSION: ANIME/MANGA

RATING: G

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because I am going to prove to Izumi that I am not a selfish person. I am as charitable and selfless as they come."

"Yes, but why are we here Tamiki-kun?"

"Because I am so selfless that I am allowing you to help."

As Mamoru listened to Tamiki and Ken banter back and forth he let out a frustrated sigh. This must have been what Usagi felt when Minako was trying to prove she had a pure heart.

"Ah! Thank you for your donation! Merry Christmas!" Tamiki looked ridiculous in the red Santa hat.


	20. Chapter 20

TITLE: Love Rainy Days

AUTHOR: SUPERCUTEFOXY

MEDIUM: FANFIC

THEME: UMBRELLA

GENRE: ROMANCE/GENERAL

VERSION: ANIME/MANGA

RATING: G

Mamoru had always loved rainy days. He loved the sound the rain made as hit the windows. He loved how it left behind a refreshing and clean scent afterwards. He loved how people slowed down their hectic lives just a bit. He loved that it gave life to the Earth; how it rejuvenated everything. But mostly he loved it because it caused need for an umbrella.

Mamoru had always loved Usagi. He loved her squeals of delight when he gave her a rose. He loved the fact that she left behind an almost otherworldly scent on his jacket. He loved how she could relate to anyone. He loved that she protected the Earth and its people; that her light gives hope to all. But mostly he loves that she forgets her umbrella and has to share his on rainy days.


	21. Chapter 21

TITLE: The Right Thing

AUTHOR: SUPERCUTEFOXY

MEDIUM: FANFIC

THEME: Procrastination

GENRE: General

VERSION: ANIME/MANGA

RATING: G

He put this meeting off for as long as possible. He didn't want to go in there and apologize to this man. He didn't want to have to admit that he was wrong. He didn't want to accept that the man he had looked up to so much back then could be so flawed, so _human _now. But he didn't want him mad at him either.

So Mamoru took a deep breath and walked into the university library. He instantly found the silver haired man sitting in a corner table with notes and books and folders spread around him. Mamoru slid into the seat across from him. He didn't even look up at Mamoru.

"Can I help you Chiba-san?"

Why did he have to make this so difficult? Has he really changed so much? Another thought that was worse than before slowly came to Mamoru's mind. Maybe he hadn't changed so much and had been like this back then too.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things."

"No, you shouldn't have."

Mamoru waited for the signal; the sign that would let him know that everything would be ok between them now. It never came.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say? What more do you want me to say? I'm sorry, ok. I'm a jealous person, I can't help it."

"Yes, I know you are. But why are you apologizing to me?" Finally he looked up at Mamoru. Mamoru almost wished he hadn't. Takehito had such an accusing expression on his face; as if Mamoru was doing something he knew was wrong.

"Saitou-san, do you know how long it took me to actually get up the nerve to apologize to you? What else do you want?"

"Like I said, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to and you know it. So stop wasting our time. If you want to make amends then go apologize to Aino-san. She's the one you hurt."

Mamoru looked down at his hands. They were clenched into fists resting on the table.

"I can't."

"Prince." Takehito's sighed and pulled off his glasses. He tried to rub the tension out of his head. He could feel the headache coming.

"She took you away from me then and she's going to do it now. Usagi had time with just her and her Senshi. Is it so bad that I don't want to share you just yet?"

"No it's not so bad. But you still hurt her and you still need to apologize." Takehito reached across the table and gave Mamoru's hand a reassuring squeeze, "I'm not going anywhere, Prince. No one is going to take me away from you."

Mamoru smiled.

"Now, if you'll help me pack up we'll be going."

"Going where?" Mamoru stacked the notes up and closed the folders.

"You didn't really think I would let you get out of apologizing to her did you? You've put it off long enough."

Mamoru sighed. He didn't want to tell Takehito the reason he had been putting off apologizing was that he was frightened of Venus.


	22. Chapter 22

TITLE: Style

AUTHOR: SUPERCUTEFOXY

MEDIUM: FANFIC

THEME: flair

GENRE: humor

VERSION: ANIME/MANGA

RATING: G

Mamoru thinks he has great sense of style. When he sees what King Endymion is wearing in the future he thinks it is the snazziest tux he has seen in this lifetime. His green jacket that Usagi and Tamiki are always trying to get rid of is great, those two are just jealous. His jogging outfit is one of the most wanted styles; the sales lady told him so. So yes he has a great sense of style. He even has a new outfit that he got just for his upcoming date with Usagi.

"It was horrible you guys! I was so embarrassed. People kept looking and it was a really classy place too. I don't understand, he had such a great sense of style back, uh…back when we first met. What happened?" Usagi stumbled over her words as she remembered that Tamiki had not left yet.

Ami had to bite her tongue. There was no use in mentioning the fact that Zoicite had much to do with Endymion's clothing back then.

Tamiki snorted. His prince was helpless without him. Speaking of, why was he here with his sister and her friends and not with his helpless prince? Ah yes! Makoto-san's free food.


	23. Chapter 23

TITLE: Pigging Out

AUTHOR: SUPERCUTEFOXY

MEDIUM: FANFIC

THEME: gluttony

GENRE: friendship

VERSION: ANIME/MANGA

RATING: G

Mamoru's first experience with Thanksgiving a year after he had met Asamoto Ken. Mamoru had gone back to America for one more year of school and Ken's mother had begged him to come spend the holiday with her side of the family. Ken had agreed only if Mamoru would come with him.

"So what exactly is this holiday all about anyway?" Mamoru pulled the overnight bag out of the car and over his shoulder.

"Oh you know, let's be thankful, the pilgrims and the Indians, family is all together. Personally I think it's just a chance for people to practice making Christmas dinners and to give an excuse for pigging out. Ma! We're here." Ken motioned for Mamoru to come inside.

"Pig out?" Mamoru was confused by the English phrase. He politely said hello to Ken's mother and introductions were made. He was then shown upstairs by Ken.

"Yeah it means, um," he paused, unsure if Mamoru would understand his explanation in English. He decided to play it safe and switched back to Japanese, "It means eating way more than you would ever even think of doing normally."

"I see." Mamoru walked over to the window and looked out at the backyard. A man with short graying hair was playing soccer with some of the younger kids. Ken peaked around his shoulder.

"That's him. George. What kind of name is that anyway?" The man was the reason why Ken didn't come to his mother's without bringing along a friend. Jorge was the man his mother had left both Ken and his father for. George was the reason she returned to her country of birth without her ten year old son. Mamoru gave Ken a reassuring pat on the back.

"Hey come on. Let's not let him ruin our 'pigging out'." Mamoru had to slow down his speech to get the phrase out and he had the slightest suspicion that his accent came out when he said it. But it got Ken to laugh so it was ok.

"Ok sure. Come on, my Aunt will sneak us some turkey before dinner starts."


	24. Chapter 24

TITLE: Coincidence

AUTHOR: SUPERCUTEFOXY

MEDIUM: FANFIC

THEME: coincidence

GENRE: friendship

VERSION: ANIME/MANGA

RATING: PG-13 because Mamoru has some issues with planes.

Some would say that is was fate that they met. Some would call it destiny. Mamoru had enough of those two messing around in his life so he preferred to call it a coincidence. After all, it started with their similar taste in luggage, and ended with said luggage being switched around. That was a human mistake, not the work of cosmic forces.

Mamoru was coming back from America. He had been coming back from Brazil. They both had a connection in Texas. That was it. Mamoru didn't even know all this till after he met the guy and had gotten his luggage back. He never even saw the guy on the plane. Mostly because the bastard had a first class seat. Not that he was upset about that or held it against the man.

Mamoru noticed the lack of clothing that would fit him. Usagi noticed the lack of souvenirs. Luckily the owner of this set of luggage was smarter than Mamoru. He had filled out the little information card. So Mamoru called one Asamoto Ken and two days later they met in a train station and switched luggage. They talked for a bit and Ken suggested a very nice restaurant for lunch. The game was on so they stayed a little longer to watch.

Two weeks later Mamoru got a phone call from Ken. They met up at the same little restaurant and watched the game. They made plans for the following week at a different sports bar that Motoki told Mamoru about.

Izumi frowned as he saw Chiba-san walk in with some guys he didn't know. One was blond and about average height. Izumi snorted. No magic what so ever. The other one however made Izumi pause. He was huge and he practically radiated magic. Nope, he wasn't letting some unknown threat around his prince. Even if said prince didn't know or recognize him yet. So he put a smile on his face and walked over.

"Chiba-san, what a coincidence."


	25. Chapter 25

TITLE: So Be It

AUTHOR: SUPERCUTEFOXY

MEDIUM: FANFIC

THEME: day 28,

GENRE: friendship

VERSION: ANIME/MANGA

RATING: G

"What do you mean you don't want it? Don't you realize what I'm offering?" Confusion.

"Of course we do, Prince. Don't insult our intelligence." Annoyance.

"Then why won't you accept? I can't do this unless you are willing." Frustration.

"We can't chance your safety. If that means we must remain as stones, then so be it. We will not jeopardize your life because of our mistakes." Determination.

"This is our life now, Master. Please try to understand." Pleading.

"That is no life." Sadness.

"Maybe it's not a real life, but aren't we more useful to you this way? Keeping you safe from Beryl's spell on us and also being able to advise you?" Appeasing.

"No Nephrite. There is no honor in that kind of life. The Kings of Earth of the past were honorable." Reverence.

"Not so honorable." Self-deprecation.

"Jadeite, please! I need you in my life. I need you to be a part of my life. I need my friends, not advisors." Desperation.

"So be it." Cautious.

Mamoru smiled. Happiness. Completion.


	26. Chapter 26

TITLE: Beginnings of Friendship

AUTHOR: SUPERCUTEFOXY

MEDIUM: FANFIC

THEME: lazy days

GENRE: friendship

VERSION: ANIME/MANGA

RATING: G

Endymion spent time with each of the Four Regional Royal Families at different times of the year. It was to help him understand the different cultures on his planet and to become a better ruler. He usually didn't mind as most of the Families had children his age or close enough that he could tag along and watch. And there were always days to relax and just play.

With he stayed in the Northern Kingdom he played with Zoicite who was a few months older than Endymion. They would sneak small animals into their play rooms and hide frogs where the Ladies of the Court would screech when they found them. They stopped doing that a few years later when Zoicite discovered that girls really weren't so bad to be around. Endymion would not believe him till the day he would be nearly trampled to death by a Moon Princess running around the garden.

In the Western Kingdom there were many children Endymion played with. They would explore the forest and cave systems in the area; pretending they were hunting like their fathers and older brothers were out doing. Nephrite was seven years older than Endymion and at fourteen he had already completed his coming of age trials. He frightened Endymion at first; he was really tall and really strong. But one night Endymion found him just laying in the grass watching the stars. He pointed out the Northern Star and many other shapes including the Great Bear. He said they were spirits and he could talk to them. Endymion called him a liar. Nephrite just laughed and promised to teach Endymion how to throw a spear so he could go through the coming of age trials too.

Endymion did not get along with Jadeite at all when he first met him. Jadeite was five years older than Endymion and had already taken the throne at the age of ten. His eyes were always so intense that Endymion was certain Jadeite could cause things to catch fire with just his gaze. It wasn't until Endymion happened to come across Jadeite playing with a spinning top by himself that Endymion tried to befriend him. The only time Jadeite ever dropped his intensity was when they were lying in boat, just letting it drift, and watching the clouds move across the sky. Jadeite was twenty-one and he was twirling a red, cotton ribbon around his finger. It was the first time Endymion saw him at peace.

It was the Middle Eastern Kingdom that Endymion was the most bored at. Kunzite didn't have any children for Endymion to play with and was already an adult when Endymion was even born. His kingdom was sandy and hot and flat and just not fun at all. And here he was, twelve years old, bored to death, finally being given a day off by his tutors and had nothing to do. He sighed and turned the corner of the open hall he was walking through.

"He's bored. I know he is, he has to be. There really is nothing interesting for a teenage boy to do around here." This peaked Endymion's interest. That was Kunzite's voice and he was obviously talking about him.

"We should go to the market." Edymion's eyes widened. That was Lorelie! What was she doing here? Not that he was going to complain, as Lorelie was always fun to be around.

"What market?"

"The one in town. The merchant's market. Where else? Honestly, I wonder about you sometimes." Endymion had never been allowed in the merchant's market before. Not in any of the kingdoms.

"Is that wise?"

"I thought you said he was bored? Take him somewhere he hasn't been before."

"I suppose." YES! Endymion wanted to hug Lorelie. He would to but he suspected Kunzite wouldn't like that too much. After all Lorelie was… something to Kunzite. Either way he ran around the corner and found the two at the open window.

Kunzite was sitting on the open window pane looking out at the desert before him. One hand was on the belt of Lorelie's dress. Lorelie herself was practically out of the window she was leaning so far trying to see the actual market. Both turned at the sound of running footsteps.

"Can we really go? Can we Kunzite? Please? I'll be good, I won't run off. Please?"

"Oh yes, Kunzite? Can we please? It will be fun! Oh, Endymion we can even were disguises!"

Lorelie ended up being called back to Venus before they could go. She did manage to find a rather dashing, white travel clothing for Endymion. The headdress and cape managed to make him look older and also hid the smile he himself was unable to hide. She told him that he looked like a moonlit knight.

Kunzite had the feeling that she was not called back to Venus but set this whole thing up so that he would have to deal with Endymion by himself in an informal setting. If she did then he was glade. The earth's prince was truly a unique individual. And they did have fun.

"Perhaps I'll teach you to ride a horse tomorrow, Prince." Endymion raised an eyebrow at that.

"Two days off? I don't know how my tutors will like that."

"Leave them to me. Besides even Kings need to take a few days for themselves sometimes."

"If that's the case, can we take a nap in the shade now? I'm hot."


	27. Chapter 27

TITLE: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

AUTHOR: SUPERCUTEFOXY

MEDIUM: FANFIC

THEME: Advent

GENRE: family

VERSION: ANIME around the time when Chibi-Usa comes to the past for the first time.

RATING: G

"Mamoru-san, what's this?"

Mamoru looked over his shoulder to see what Chibi-Usa was holding up. It was a small wreath with holly and gold ribbons entwined in it.

"It's an advent wreath. " He continued to search through the box while Chibi-Usa flipped the wreath over in her hands.

"Oh. What's it for?"

Finially finding what he was looking for, Mamoru set the items on the kitchen table and motioned for Chibi-Usa to join him. He pulled her up on his lap and took the wreath from her hands. He then placed the four candles in the wreath and finally added a larger candle to the center.

"Each Sunday you light a candle," he reached over to light the first candle, "and then on Christmas day you light the middle candle. To light the way for the Christmas Spirit."

Chibi-Usa smiled as she watched the way the candle light shimmered and sparkled when reflected off of the ribbon. She was still young enough to be entertained by such things.

"Mamoru-san? Can I help you light the next candle if I come over for dinner next week?"He smiled and ruffled her hair as he stood to finish pulling out decorations. He hadn't really decorated for the holidays in a long time and Usagi had practically declared a national emergency when she found out.

"Of course you can. In fact, I intend for you to be here to light each of the candles. We'll have a big Christmas dinner too, with all of our friends over. How does that sound?"

"Perfect!"


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Snipe

Author: supercutefoxy

Medium: fanfic

Theme: independence

Version: SilMil

Genre: friendship

Rating: general

He wanted to prove that he could do it by himself. He wanted to show them that he was just as good even if they were older. He wanted to be part of the group. In order to be part of the group he had to prove that he could in fact go out by himself for a night hunt. So he grabbed his bow and took his sword. He was going hunting.

Jadeite and Nephrite were at having breakfast when he finally came in that morning. He was tired and dirty and mad as hell.

"Your Highness, are you alright? Did your hunt not go well?" Jadeite was perfectly polite and his face was completely sincere.

"Did you have trouble with your tracking, Endymion?" Nephrite's smile looked innocent enough, but he knew that looks could be deceiving. He clenched his teeth and tightened his fists.

"There's no such thing as a snipe." With that he stormed off and tried not let their laughter hurt.

He would show them. He'd set up his own joke all by himself. So with a smile in place he set off to set up what would become the beginning of the most infamous of the Golden Kingdom's prank wars.


	29. Chapter 29

TITLE:

AUTHOR: SUPERCUTEFOXY

MEDIUM: FANFIC

THEME: Distraction

GENRE: family/humor

VERSION: ANIME/MANGA

RATING: g

They were planing a surprise party for Serenity the next week. It was Endymion's job to keep her distracted while everyone else set up the party. Even Chibi-Usa was helping this year. She was going to help Jupiter pick out flowers and put together a bouquet. All Endymion had to do was keep Serenity occupied for more than 24 hours.

The flash of brilliant insight hit him while he glanced in the mirror during his morning shave. Well, it certainly would distract her. And he did wonder how it all happened in the first place. Best get started then.

"No. No, no. You cannot be serious. Mamo-chan! Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry Usako. It's just that I found a gray hair and I wanted to look my best for your dinner tomorrow so I figured I'd just dye it."

"Didn't you read the box first? Mamo-chan your hair is _purple_!"

"Don't tell me you never wondered what would happen to make my hair purple, hm? Even Ami tried to figure that one out back in the twenty-first century."

"Your hair is _purple_!"

"Yes well, so is Diana's fur."

"_Purple!"_

"Yes."


End file.
